1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintgun with pneumatic feeding and discharging process, and more particularly, to a paintgun which controls the opening and closing of the airflow channel in such a way that the flow-field pressure is changed to complete two-stage feeding and discharging process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of conventional paintguns (e.g. TW 447697, 443486, 406894, 437941, etc.), as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, have a trigger assembly 11 above which a barrel assembly 12 is disposed. The barrel assembly 12 consists of an ejector tube 121 and an air chamber tube 122 both of which are in parallel with each other. A bore 13 is installed at the front end of the ejector tube 121 while a feeding tube 14 is fixed at the top thereof. The feeding tube 14 is connected with a loader to supply paintballs B. The air chamber tube 122 is fitted with an air valve 161 and an air valve spring 162 at the front end and with a delivery mechanism 17 at the rear end thereof. A hollow connector 18 is arranged at the bottom near the front end so as to be in connection with a tank 15. A pull rod 19 is disposed within the barrel assembly 12 and the rear end thereof projects from the barrel assembly 12.
Moreover, the pull rod 19 has a firing pin 191 within the air chamber tube 122, and the firing hammer 191 is coupled with the pull rod 19 by means of an insertion bolt 193. The front end of the firing hammer 191 is closed and pressed against the air valve 161 while the rear end thereof accommodates a spring 171 of a delivery mechanism 17 for pushing against the firing hammer 191. The firing hammer 191 is provided with positioning groove 192 at the bottom thereof (see FIG. 3). The movement of the firing hammer 191 can be controlled by an engaging member 111 of the trigger assembly 11 together with the positioning groove 192, thereby reaching the firing effect. However, the contact surface of the engaging member 111 and the positioning groove 192 will be rubbed after discharge of the paintgun each time. Accordingly, the engaging effect of the engaging member 111 will be lowered gradually such that it""s easy to cause a firing by mistake. The safety is much threatened. Moreover, the components of the conventional paintgun are numerous, and the connection thereof is complicated so that it""s not easy for assembly and malfunction.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 1, the pull rod 19 has to be pulled backward in position in prior to discharge. During the discharge, it moves to and fro such that the rear member 194 projecting from the barrel easily injure the human body. It""s much dangerous.
Furthermore, the bolt 193 is easily broken off due to the side shear force when different axial action forces are exerted on the firing hammer 191 and the pull rod 19 during to-and-fro movement.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the trigger assembly 11 is pulled to bring the firing hammer 191 together with the pull rod 19 forwards, the air valve 161 is pushed open by the firing hammer 191, thereby releasing air pressure part of which flows into the air chamber tube 122 to return the firing hammer 191 in place and another part of which flows through a channel 123 and enters into the ejector tube 121 to discharge the paintball B. Accordingly, the air pressure used to discharge the paintball B has a curved and dispersed flow direction, thereby resulting in air turbulence. Therefore, the reduced air pressure can""t bring the paintball B forward for discharge. Thus, the tank 15 has to be kept in a higher pressure. For example, most paintguns require a pressure at 50 kg/cm2 for a smooth discharge of the paintball B to a prearranged distance. However, the higher the air pressure of the tank is, the more the cost thereof will be raised. Besides, the available air amount is also diminished and the danger is much elevated.
Consequently, the conventional paintgun leaves much to be improved.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a paintgun with pneumatic feeding and discharging process in which the paintball discharge is pneumatically controlled to replace the conventional mechanical way by engaging the firing hammer. Thus, the use safety is much ensured and the malfunction thereof is considerably reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a paintgun with pneumatic feeding and discharging process which has advantages of simple configuration, easy assembly and low cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a paintgun with pneumatic feeding and discharging process in which a limited amount of airflow is used to push a push tube forward first such that the paintball is brought forward to change the pressure of the front and rear ends of the flow-guiding valve. Accordingly, a great amount of airflow is brought through a major air channel for discharging the paintball. Thus, the present invention has advantages of smooth feeding of air flow. In addition, the paintball can be discharged by thrust of air flow even with smaller air pressure.